The present invention relates to an image pickup device capable of being mounted on a cellphone or on a personal computer and to a producing method of the image pickup device.
With high efficiency and downsizing of image pickup devices in recent years, a cellphone and a personal computer each being provided with an image pickup device are spreading.
In the conventional image pickup device of this kind, there are provided electric parts such as a capacitor and a resistance, and an image sensor connected to an image processing IC circuit, on base board PC which is of glass epoxy, for example, and there is further arranged an image pickup optical unit having therein an optical member composed of a lens and an outer frame member that supports the optical member. The image pickup, device of this kind is produced when each part is incorporated by a robot that conducts automatic production on base board PC.
Incidentally, because of high correlation with assembly processing of other parts such as an image sensor and electric parts for assembly of an image pickup optical unit in the producing process of the image pickup device stated above, when sizes and shapes of other parts such as base board PC, or an image sensor and electric parts, for example, are changed, an assembling method for the image pickup optical unit must also be changed accordingly, resulting in requirement for readjustment of machinery for production of image pickup devices and for installation of new facilities. Thus, labor and cost have been required by production of image pickup devices.
An object of the invention is to provide a producing method of an image pickup device, the producing method being capable of reducing labor and cost.
The object mentioned above can be attained by either one of the following Structures (1)-(6).
Structure (1): A producing method for an image pickup device in which an image pickup optical unit that picks up an image of an object is provided on a base board, wherein there are provided a first process for mounting an image sensor and other electric parts on the base board and a second process for assembling the image pickup optical unit on the base board from one direction, and the first process and the second process are independent from each other.
In the Structure (1), since the first process for mounting an image sensor and other electric parts on the base board and the second process for assembling the image pickup optical unit on the base board from one direction are independent from each other, even when changes in operations in the first process or changes in parts are made, the image pickup optical unit can be assembled in the same process, and neither preparation of new facilities for assembling nor readjustment is required. Therefore, it is possible to save labor and cost in production of image pickup devices.
To be more concrete, the second process can be carried out independently without being affected by the first process because the image pickup optical unit can be assembled from only one direction. Therefore, the image pickup devices can be produced on the same line independently of a type of the base board, which makes it possible to save labor and cost in production of image pickup devices.
Structure (2): The producing method for an image pickup device according to the Structure (1) wherein the image pickup optical unit is equipped with an outer frame member, an optical member for converging light on the image sensor and a pressing member that presses the optical member, and the second process has therein an outer frame member fixing process to fix the outer frame member on the base board in the direction perpendicular to an image pickup surface of the image sensor so that the image sensor may be covered, an optical member contact process to bring the optical member into contact with the base board or with the image sensor in the direction perpendicular to the image pickup surface of the image sensor, and a pressing member fixing process to fix the pressing member on the outer frame member in the direction perpendicular to the image pickup surface of the image sensor so that the optical member may be pressed by a prescribed pressing force.
In the Structure (2), the same effects as in Structure (1) are naturally obtained, and in particular, the outer frame member is fixed on the base board so that the image sensor may be enclosed in the outer frame member fixing process in the second process, the optical member is brought into contact with the base board or with the image sensor in the direction perpendicular to an image pickup surface of the image sensor in the optical member contact process and the pressing member is fixed on the outer frame member so that the optical member may be pressed by a prescribed force in the direction perpendicular to an image pickup surface of the image sensor in the pressing member fixing process. Thus, assembling can be carried out in the direction perpendicular to an image pickup surface of the image sensor, which makes operations to be easy. Further, since the optical member is regulated in terms of movement in the direction of an optical axis by the pressing member to be fixed on the outer frame member, operations for positioning the optical member on the outer frame member are easy. Thus, it is possible to produce highly accurate image pickup devices while making the first process and the second process to be independent of each other.
Structure (3): The producing method of an image pickup device according to the Structure (2) wherein the optical member is provided with an interfitted portion that is engages with the outer frame member and is prevented from rotating around an optical axis as the center, the outer frame member is provided with an interfitting portion that is engaged with the interfitted portion, and the optical member contact process has a process to make the interfitted portion of the optical member to be fitted in the interfitting portion in the direction perpendicular to the image pickup surface of the image sensor.
In the Structure (3), the same effects as in Structure (2) are naturally obtained, and in particular, a movement of the optical member in the direction of rotation around an optical axis can be regulated, and therefore, highly accurate image pickup devices can be produced easily without fine adjustment such as positioning for the image sensor, because the optical member is provided with the interfitted portion that is engages with the outer frame member and is prevented from rotating around an optical axis as the center, the outer frame member is provided with an interfitting portion that is engaged with the interfitted portion, and the interfitted portion of the optical member is fitted in the interfitting portion in the direction perpendicular to the image pickup surface of the image sensor in the optical member contact process.
Structure (4): The producing method of an image pickup device according to the Structure (2) or Structure (3) wherein the first process includes a process to attach the electric parts at the location that is between the adhesion part of the base board where the outer frame member is fixed and the image sensor, and is closer to the adhesion part of the base board.
In the Structure (4), the same effects as in Structure (1) or Structure (2) are naturally obtained, and in particular, it is possible to use electric parts as indicators, when attaching the outer frame member on the base board in the second process, because the electric parts are attached at the location that is between the adhesion part of the base board and the image sensor and is closer to the adhesion part of the base board, in the first process. Therefore, the outer frame member can be mounted accurately without fine setting and adjustment for attaching it, which makes it possible to save labor and cost in production of image pickup devices.
Structure (5): The producing method of an image pickup device according to either one of the Structures (2)-(3) wherein the outer frame member fixing process fixes the outer frame member on the base board after bringing the outer frame member into contact with the electric parts.
In the Structure (5), the same effects as in Structures (2)-(4) are naturally obtained, and the outer frame member can be moved roughly in relatively prompt operations until it comes in contact with electric parts, because the outer frame member is fixed on the base board after being brought into contact with the electric parts in the outer frame member fixing process, thus it is possible to conduct positioning operations for the outer frame member promptly. Therefore, the outer frame member can be mounted accurately without careful setting and adjustment for operations to fix the outer frame member, which makes it possible to save cost and labor in production of image pickup devices.
Structure (6): The producing method of an image pickup device according to the Structures (2)-(5) wherein the outer frame member fixing process has therein a process to coat an adhesive composed of a resin of a compound hardening type having both a property to be hardened by ultraviolet radiation and a property to be hardened by a prescribed hardening means which is different from the ultraviolet radiation on an adhesion part of the outer frame member and the base board, a temporal fixing process to harden the adhesion part with ultraviolet radiation for temporal fixing, and a regular fixing process to harden by the prescribed hardening means to conduct regular fixing after conducting the optical member contact process and the pressing member fixing process.
In the Structure (6), the same effects as in Structures (2)-(5) are naturally obtained, and in particular, it is possible to harden the adhesive to a certain extent for temporal fixing and thereby to advance to the following assembly process without waiting until the adhesive is hardened thoroughly, when fixing the outer frame member on the base board, because a process to coat the adhesive composed of the resin of a compound hardening type having both a property to be hardened by ultraviolet radiation and a property to be hardened by a prescribed hardening means which is different from the ultraviolet radiation on an adhesion part between the outer frame member and the base board, a temporal fixing process to harden the adhesion part with ultraviolet radiation for temporal fixing, and a regular fixing process to harden by a prescribed hardening means to conduct regular fixing after conducting the optical member contact process and the pressing member fixing process, are conducted in the outer frame member fixing process. It is therefore possible to shorten a cycle time for production of image pickup devices, and thereby to improve productivity.
Further, it is possible to prevent that a position of the outer frame member is shifted between the optical member contact process and the pressing member fixing process, and to adjust again in the case of regular fixing process, which makes it possible to produce a highly accurate image pickup device.